Feliz día de los No enamorados
by Estearg
Summary: Pequeño Omake, rememorando este día tan especial. Diafrutenlo. Y feliz día de San Valentín.


Feliz día de los "No" enamorados.

Luego de 6 horas patrullando, Rick Hunter se sentía agotado. Era 13 de febrero y a su pasar, luego de dejar el VT en el hangar observaba a todos los enamorados preparándose para la jornada de San Valentín.

Su humor no era el mejor. Estaba cansado, con hambre y sucio. Además para aquel entonces, su ex amada Minmei ya no estaba en sus planes de vida.

Ese día Lisa no fue su operadora de vuelo. En su lugar estuvo Vanessa. Fue por eso que peleas no hubo y tampoco contratiempos que podrían osacionar complicaciones.

Lo último que le quedaba para culminar la jornada, era dejar el informe de patrullaje a ella.

Al llegar al corredor y frente a la puerta de su despacho, toca dos veces. Nadie atiende desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Capitana?. ¿Puedo pasar?.

Manteniendo el protocolo decide abrir la puerta. El despacho estaba casi a oscuras, siendo la única fuente de luz, la natural del sol que pasaba entre los espacios de la persiana americana.

A su derecha ve un sofá negro elegante. Allí recostada estaba Lisa. Estaba dormida profundamente. En el suelo al costado del mismo, Rick observa un portarretrato boca a bajo. Se arrodilla y lo toma dándolo vuelta.

Era una foto de Karl Riber. Era la primera vez que veía una foto de él.

Se le vino a la mente, aquella situación cuando la salvó de Marte, teniendo ella un grado de esperanza de que quizás aún estuviera vivo.

Sonríe ligeramente y le deja la foto entre sus brazos.

Lisa y Rick últimamente se llevaban bien. No era la mejor de las relaciones, pero no discutían desde hace bastante tiempo.

Solo su relación se mantenía dentro de los limites de respeto en la fuerza. Lo cuál para los demás, ya resultaba aburrido y hasta monótono que se llevasen bien.

Querían verlos pelear porque era su diversión en la base.

Rick decide retirarse del despacho luego de haberla visto durante unos minutos.

-¿Sólo has venido a dejar tus informes y ver esta lamentable imagen patética de mí?.

Él detiene la marcha. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-Quería dejarte descansar. Veo que no es un buen momento para ti.

Ella se reincorpora en el sofá. Estaba con su uniforme, desalineada, sus cabellos completamente desordenados, sus mejillas rojas dando indicios de que había llorado durante bastantes horas. Su chaqueta estaba desabotonada y por debajo de ella se hacía ver su camisa blanca también desabotonada mostrando su escote y parte de su braiser.

Rick se sonrojó y decidió ver hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento. Me voy Capitana.

-Espera un segundo Hunter.

Rick se queda parado y firme.

Ella se pone de pie y se arregla un poco su vestimenta reglamentaria, se coloca sus zapatos y se peina un poco su cabello.

-Ven sientate. Te atenderé.

-Oye. Sin es mal momento, no me gustaría molestarte. Entiendo que es una fecha complicada...

-No me hagas molestar Rick. Sientate por favor.

Rick toma asiento en la silla y Lisa en el sillón ejecutivo. -¿Gustas algo de tomar?.

Rick la veía con su rostro rojo. -Oye. ¿Por qué no te lavas un poco el rostro?. Digo tienes el rímel corrido de tus ojos. Cuido tu imagen.-Le sonríe él.

Lisa hace lo mismo. -Uy... Lo siento. Espera no me tardo.

Ella se reincorpora, toma un bolso que estaba allí que seguramente tendría algo de maquillaje para retocarse.

Al ir al baño de la oficina, ella sentía que su corazón volvía a palpitar con intensidad. No había sentido tantas cosquillas en su barriga desde hace bastante tiempo.

Enciende la luz y ve el horror en su rostro. "-¡Ayyyy Dios!. Parezco un monstruo. Suerte que había poca luz.

Mientras, Rick observaba la oficina. Sus pasos por allí no duraban mucho. Generalmente su estadía allí duraba menos de un minuto. Era cuestión de dejar el informe de patrullaje e irse.

Su smartphone empieza a sonar. Un sms. Lo ve. Era de unos compañeros suyos de escuadrón.

"-¡Hey "Ricky". Tenemos unas nenas para presentarte. ¿Te sumas?.

Al ver el mensaje no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. Vio a Lisa acercarse y este apago su smartphone y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Alguien importante?.

Rick la ve ahora un poco mejor. Y estaba mas presentable. De por si ella es una hermosa mujer, pero maquillada potenciaba aún mas su imagen. Pero no era la misma de siempre. Su temperamento habitual estaba disminuido en parte porque al día siguiente, sería el día de los enamorados.

Ella siempre anhelaba aquella fecha por su antiguo amor.

-No. Solo los chicos de la base. Me invitaron a salir. Pero no estoy interesado.-Le respondía Rick con sinceridad.

Lisa le hacia una leve sonrisa. -¿Deseas una taza de café?.

-Bueno. Si no es de tu molestia.-Le respondía el encogiendo sus hombros.

-No eres molestia para mi. Salvo cuando te pones en desobediente.-Le respondía ella con una leve risita encantadora.

Ella se dirige a la maquina de café que de por si era flamante. Sirve taza para ambos.

Vuelve al escritorio y le deja su taza. -¿Azúcar o edulcorante?.

-Azúcar. Dos terrones.

-Perfecto.

Ella le pone los dos terrones. Rick nota que ella no le ponía azúcar a su café.

-¿Lo tomas así amargo?.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada. Casi toda la vida lo he tomado así.-Se llevaba la taza a la comisura de sus labios y bebía un sorbo.

Rick revolvía con una cucharadita para disolver los terrones. -Hace ya bastante que no confrontamos. Debe ser que nuestra situación no es la de antes.

Ella abre sus ojos para verlo mejor y estar segura al responderle ya que no entendió si se refirió a "relación o situación". -¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo que después de la lluvia de la muerte, nuestros patrullajes se han vuelto monótonos y casi sin enemigos. Lo que me da a entender que no hay "ordenes" para desobedecer y no te hago enojar como antes.-Le respondía él aún revolviendo en la taza.

Lisa observa la situación. Y le pone una mano sobre en la que sigue revolviendo. El sonido de la cerámica rozando con el metal de la cuchara le molestaba. -¿Quiéres dejar de hacer eso?. Ya se debe haber disuelto el azúcar.-Le hablaba de forma tranquila pero a la vez imponiendo un poco de autoridad.

-Oh lo siento. Bien.-Él deja la cuchara a un lado y se lleva la taza a la comisura de sus labios para probar un sorbo.

Lisa observaba con atención a Rick. Le gustaba mucho. Aquel piloto la volvía loca en cuerpo y alma. Tenerlo ahí solo, tranquilo y sin discutir tomando un sorbo de café, le causaba sensación de bienestar. Desearía que pasara todo a mayores. Que él le encajara un beso a sus labios. Pero entendía que eso seria casi imposible que sucediese. ¿O no?.

-Esta rico.-Le sonreía ligeramente.

-Oye. No quiero ser invasiva pero, ¿no tienes planes...hoy a la noche?...digo no se...creo que...tal vez...nos...merecemos...un descanso. Siempre nuestras vidas han girado en torno a la fuerza. Estaría bueno hacer algo fuera de nuestro entorno. Algo mas de civil.-Le hablaba un tanto avergonzada.

Lo mas gracioso del comentario de ella era que Rick se sonrojó. No se esperaba ése tipo de pedido de ella. Siempre esperaría algún regaño o reproche, por no cumplir sus órdenes. -Aaaaaaaaah...no...digo me invitaron para salir.-Él se rascaba detrás de su cabeza y sonreía cerrando sus ojos y sus mejillas se volvían coloradas de pasión. -Pero no quiero salir con ellos. Creo que...seria un placer hacer algo fuera de todo esto.-Le terminaba de hablar bajando su cabeza y mirando hacia la taza.

Lisa se dió cuenta que él estaba tan avergonzado como ella. La consideró una muy buena señal. Estaban a la par y en situación sentimental. Ella sabía que le gustaba.

-Entonces...-Ella le apoya su mano en la de él. -¿Qué me dices?. ¿Hmmmm?.-Ella sonreía luego de varios años. Sus ojos estaban iluminados. Rick le devolvía la misma sonrisa.

-De... acuerdo.-Le responde él.

Ambos suspiraban. Y luego de eso empezaron las carcajadas.

Terminan el café. Salen del despacho. Ya no había quedado nadie en la base. Caminaban a la par a sus respectivas barracas, para asearse y arreglarse para la cena.

Quedaron en verse a las 21:00 en la puerta de la base. Rick llegó antes.

Una SUV negra se tamaño medio se aparece en la puerta de la base. Se detiene enfrente de Rick. Los vidrios estaban polarizados y tenía escudos de la RDF. Ligeramente desciende la ventanilla del lado del conductor.

-Rick. Sube.

-Oh Ok.

Da la vuelta y se sube del lado del acompañante. Este cierra.

-Menuda sorpresa.

-Mejor así. ¿No?.-Le sonríe.

Ambos se saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

Lisa estaba muy bien vestida para la ocasión.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro de encaje hasta la altura de los tobillos con un pronunciado escote y unos zapatos de taco chatos. Tenía su cabello alisado y poseía un maquillaje apenas perceptible. Sus párpados estaban delineados, remarcando aún mas el color de sus ojos.

Él quedó cautivado por su belleza que se la quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo estoy?.-Le preguntaba ella con una tonada dulce.

-Ahmmm. Bien. Eres...hermosa.-Se sonrojaba el piloto que tampoco estaba mal.

Él llevaba puesto un ambos negro, con zapatos bien lustrados. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca que estaba desabrochada en el cuello.

-Tú no estas mal tampoco. Lindo traje.

-Gracias.

-Bien. ¿Hacia adonde?.

-Te indicaré.

Rick le dió indicaciones a ella y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta del restaurante.

Allí un valet parking se ofrece en estacionar la camioneta.

Conforme los recibió un camarero, los acomodó en una mesa indiscreta a la luz de las velas.

Para suerte de ambos, no había mucha gente allí y nadie conocido. Eso les permitiría hablar con total libertad de cualquier tema inclusive temas que tuvieran que ver con su relación.

El camarero les ofrece el menú del día.

Por desabastecimiento, solo había como plato principal pollo a las finas hierbas, con crema y papas cortadas en rodajas.

Para tomar Rick optó por agua mineral y Lisa un vino argentino.

A los pocos minutos el camarero les trajo la bebida y para la cena deberían esperar.

Lisa toma un sorbo de vino.

-Mmm. Rico. ¿No bebes?.-Le preguntaba ella.

-Todavía no.

-Ja ja ja. Oh vamos. Suenas como un adolescente. Bebe un poco. Eres mayor de edad. Te gustará.

-Bueno...esta bien.

Rick le toma la copa rozando sus manos. "-Tienes las manos suaves Lisa.-"

Rick toma un sorbo y luego de ello tose un poco debido a lo fuerte que era el vino.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Bueno no?.

-Si. Es que estoy acostumbrado a la cerveza. A la espuma. ¿Tú no tomas cerveza?

-Siempre me pareció un poco amarga. Cuando era un poco mas joven la tomaba. Ajora ya me resulta un poco difícil pasarla por mi garganta.

-¿Mas joven dices?.

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡Eso no se pregunta a una dama sonso!.-Le recriminaba ella con un tono en broma.

-Ok. Supongo que eres mas grande que yo. Hasta allí llega la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Ella toma un sorbo de vino y lo apoya nuevamente en la mesa. Suspira un poco. -27...-Dice en voz baja.

Rick le asiente con su cabeza.

-Igual se que eres un niño. Así que no hace falta que me la digas. Aun tienes suerte de de apenas ser un veinteañero.

Rick se sonroja. -Oye...no me hagas quedar como un nene. Seré mas joven pero he madurado.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Si. Eres mas maduro que antes. La guerra nos ha mostrado su cara mas cruel. Quizás hasta yo...-Ella miraba hacia un lado.-Creo que he madurado bastante.

-Noto como que te has vuelto un poco mas simpática conmigo. Y eso es un punto a favor por esta noche.

Lisa levanta su copa y lo induce a Rick a brindar. -Entonces podemos brindar por una linda amistad en proceso. ¿No?.-Le sonreía ella.

-Ja ja. Ok. Por una amistad en proceso.

Ambas copas chocan entre si. Rick tenia un poco de vino en la suya.

Ambos toman un sorbo del contenido de sus copas.

-¿Sabes?. Me resultó raro no verte por el Tac-Net hoy. Digo me refiero a que me preocupé por ti.-Le hablaba Rick

-Eso es bueno.-Le responde ella juntando sus manos y apoyandolas en su mentón y cruzando las piernas para ponerse mas cómoda. -No tuve un buen día. ¿Te soy sincera?. Le pedí a Vane si a último momento podía reemplazarme. No tenia ganas de salir de mi despacho.

-Lo noté cuando ingrese. Ése ambiente oscuro y lúgubre.

-Juraría que serias la última persona que pensaba ver hoy. Si no te me aparecías me volvía a mi barraca y a dormir.

-¿Hubieras pasado por la mía?. Digo.. Para hablar con alguien.

Parecía como que Rick estaba en sintonía con Lisa. Él de alguna forma y con sutileza desnudaba los secretos mas profundos de su ser. Su pregunta a pesar de ser incómoda, a la vez era comprometedora.

-No se...tal vez si. Hubieses sido mi primera opción. Antes que Claudia. Ella ha sido muy buena para contener mis lágrimas alguna vez.

Rick intentaba comprender aquella respuesta. "-¿Se referirá a mi?." -Oye Lis...ehhh digo...

-Adelante.

-¿Qué?.

-Llámame como quieras. Total somos simplemente civiles.

Él le sonríe ligeramente. Jugaba con su simpatía pero se cuidaba en lo que decían.

-No sé si he sido el mejor de los tipos que has conocido. Te hice enfadar mucho algunas veces. Puede ser por mi estúpida forma de ser orgullosa. Debería pedirte perdón, pero estas en todo tu derecho en no perdonarme. Total soy un bruto.

El corazon de Lisa latía a altas palpitaciones. ¿Quién lo pensaría?. Rick Hunter. El piloto desobediente que tanto tiempo la hizo enfadar, era finalmente un cachorro con corazón blando.

Ella extiende su mano hacia la de él y se la apoya. -No me pidas perdón. No hace falta hacerlo. Creo que ambos nos hemos lastimado lo suficiente como para curar nuestras heridas. Pero hoy me has sorprendido.

Cuando ingresaste a mi despacho, tocaste antes de entrar. Te escuché. Estaba muy triste pensando en él. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sentí que me vendría a buscar. Que finalmente él había sobrevivido al ataque en Sara. Siempre he soñado con aquellas situaciones en la cuál él se me aparece y me despierta. Pero esta vez fuiste tu. Me dejaste entre mis manos, la fotografía de él. Eso fue muy honorable y respetable en ti.

Soy de las que prejuzgan a las personas por sus dichos, pero lo que realmente termina valiendo son sus hechos.

Creo que en vez de pedirme perdón a mi, yo debería pedirte perdón a ti. Por lo difícil y desconsiderada que he sido contigo algunas veces.

Rick no paraba de verla en ningún momento. Ahora era su corazón el que latía mas fuerte que el de ella. "-Eres adorable y hermosa. No me era de esperar que fueras así."

Ambos permanecen en silencio. Se miraban profundamente a sus ojos. Era el lenguaje del alma.

Por primera vez habían entablado una conexión sin precedentes.

Cuando llegó la cena sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad. Era un momento de relax y llenar sus estómagos.

Pero las charlas seguían. Rick le contaba anécdotas de su vida al igual que ella. Se reían, hacían chistes y se mimaban con la mirada.

Al momento de partir se detienen en un sitio cercano al lago Global, donde el SDF-2 encastrado en él, era el monumento cúlmine de la ciudad de Nueva Macross. La luna llena contrastaba con la gran mole de hierros allí estática como testigo mudo de toda la ciudad. Ambos se sientan sobre el capó del SUV.

-No sé como terminará todo esto.-Se decía Rick así mismo. Lisa era sus oídos.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra humanidad?.

-Tanta guerra, tanta sangre, tanta violencia. Nuestra vida casi desaparece. Pero sin embargo aquí estamos. Peleando. Intentando sobrevivir.

Ella se acurruca y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Ya no estaban avergonzados. Él. La abraza por la espalda.

-Qué lindas cosas que me has dicho esta noche Rick. Agradecida de que te me cruzaras por la vida.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le hablaba él mirándola a sus ojos.

Sin que nadie se los impidiese, acercan sus rostros mutuamente y se dan un ligero beso a sus labios. Eran mas de las 12:00 AM y era 14 de febrero.

Esa sensación fue tan mágica para ambos que se quedaron así durante largo tiempo sin despegarse. Al culminar él le acaricia su rostro.

-Feliz día de San Valentin.

-Igualmente amor.-Le responde ella.

Luego de un rato observando las estrellas, nuevamente se suben al SUV y vuelven a la base. Allí ella perfila directo a su barraca.

La estaciona en el garaje.

Ambos descienden. -Bueno. Mañana te veo. Todo ha sido muy lindo y me ha gustado compartir esta noche contigo. Me voy a mi barraca.

Pero ella se acerca a él y lo toma de la mano.

-Espera. Aún falta una taza de café. ¿Quieres?.-Le sonríe ella guiñándole un ojo en señal de confianza.

-Solo quise ser respetuoso.

-Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Realmente eres adorable y un amor de persona Rick Hunter. Me gustas.

-Tú también me gustas.

Ambos ingresan a la barraca de ella

Finalmente pudieron decirse todo. Lo bueno y lo malo de cada uno. Ahora lo que sucederá detrás de aquellas puertas, será criterio de cada uno de ustedes y producto de su imaginación.

Feliz día de San Valentín.

Fin.


End file.
